Only Hope
by nick.bela25
Summary: Dois mundos completamente diferentes. Cory, não é o que um jovem de dezessete anos gostaria de se inspirar, apesar dele ter muitas maneiras e meios de se tornar um bom exemplo. Lea, intercambista, vem para os EUA, em busca de uma educação melhor, mas para isso, é preciso buscar uma saída para sobreviver no meio da rotina do país. E quando esses dois se cruzam?


**Fic Monchele feita com muito carinho para vocês...Bom, esqueçam de tudo o que ouvem sobre eles, aqui é uma fic totalmente diferente da realidade. A ideia não foi somente minha, e sim de mais duas amigas que tenho no orkut, Nath e Tutty. Então, créditos a elas...Eu estou em outra conta, mas aqui é a mesma autora de Atração Fatal, outra fic Monchele para quem não conhece :) Boa leitura!**

"Eu estou indo para o inferno". Lea podia pensar enquanto arrumava as suas malas, mas não, se conformava com o que vinha pela frente. Sair de seu país, para ir morar em outro completamente diferente, era terrível por um lado, só que por outro, podia ser uma grande oportunidade. Saber aproveitar a cada minuto, esse era o segredo. Suas regras? Fazer novos amigos. Do que não esquecer? Sem mentiras, afinal, ela tem perna curta. E o mais importante: Levar seu cofre de dinheiro e sua máquina fotográfica.

Os Sarfati não tinham muitos bens materiais. Sabiam sobreviver, claro, mas suas condições não eram das melhores. Lea era filha de uma enfermeira e um pai que fora professor de matemática, só que estava prestes a se aposentar. Isso não a fazia se sentir para baixo, pelo contrário, buscava o orgulho dos pais. Itália era um país desenvolvido, grandes escolas, tirando o fato de que a garota queria sempre mais. Talvez virasse uma médica ou até advogada.

Mrs. Sarfati: Sabe...Ainda há tempo de voltar- sua mãe logo avisou, entrando silenciosamente no quarto, já sem os quadros e DVD's de Lea.

Lea: Não vou voltar- insistia cada vez mais- Sei que a cidade é menor do que aqui, mas pense pelo lado positivo mamãe! Tenho mais chances de entrar para Harvard!

Mrs. Sarfati: Lee...- sussurrou quando a garota fechava sua última mala- Vou estar te esperando, sempre que quiser estar em casa.

E assim elas terminaram em um abraço apertado, com direito a discurso de amor no suspirou fundo ao passar pelo aeroporto, sua nova vida começara a partir dali. Não era grande coisa ir para Lima em Ohio, mas era um passo a frente. Era sua única opção, afinal, lá era onde ficava um dos antigos conhecidos de seu pai, o Mr. Jeremy Monteith. Eram amigos de infância, só que, como se tornou muito rico ao virar dono de uma empresa aérea, Jeremy se mudou para o interior com esposa e filhos, a fim de se livrar de tumultos e ter segurança.

E foi nisso que a história começou. Jeremy soubera da garota, que sempre tirava boas notas e desejava um bom futuro profissional, fazendo-o com que a arranjasse uma vaga numa boa escola de Lima. Lea ficou meio receosa, sair do país era uma decisão difícil, mas ele não parou por aí. Foi logo oferecendo um lugar para ficar, numa pequena casa aos fundos da sua. Além disso, prometeu bancar as viajens de ida e volta para a Itália nas férias, só as despesas do dia-a-dia ficariam por conta dela.

Lea: Prazer, sou...- iniciou sua fala ao chegar na nada humilde casa da tal nova família. Uma mulher a recebeu com um grande sorriso.

Mrs. Monteith: Lea Michele, soube que viria, estávamos a sua espera- a interrompeu, chamando a morena, bem simples, para um abraço- Jeremy me avisou.

Lea: É realmente um prazer ser recebida por sua família- não tinha mais frases a falar, estava nervosa, já que as condições daquelas pessoas pareciam até serem melhores do que a suas.

Mrs. Monteith: O prazer é nosso!- abriu um sorriso mais amplo- E...Me chame de Kate, prefiro assim.

Lea: Ótimo...Kate- Lea timidamente cruzou os braços, olhando para os tênis que usava. Deveria ter vindo com um sapato de salto alto. Suas malas foram levadas por um certo homem, que as levou para um caminho desconhecido.

Kate parecia amigável, tentando mostrar toda a casa para a nova convidada. Lea subiu uma enorme escada, via uns retratos do casal Monteith na parede, sempre sorrindo. Pelo que sabia, haviam dois filhos. Um era do primeiro casamento e o outro, do próprio Jeremy. A morena visitou uns quartos, nada que deixasse a desejar. Chris, um dos rapazes, ouvia música, por isso só deu as boas vindas a garota, voltando aos seus fones de ouvido, pegando um livro.

Kate: E este é o quarto do meu outro filho...Cory- parou de frente a uma porta, onde já indicava o nome do dono por uma placa com "Não Pertube" logo abaixo. Kate suspirou- Ele nunca para em casa...Mas vai vê-lo na escola.

Lea: Seu marido também não está?- perguntou sem muitas palavras.

Kate: Jeremy trabalha durante o dia- Kate chegou ao fim do corredor, abrindo a maior porta dali- Finalmente, a suíte do casal.

Lea tinha a impressão de ter deixado seu queixo cair. Aquele quarto valia uns cinco do seu antigo, dava gosto de estar ali. Kate tinha um closet, algo que a garota nunca imaginara na sua pequena vida. Mas era conformada, só de estar ali já era um enorme presente. A morena morava aos fundos, numa casa onde também estava uma empregada. Tinha o necessário, por sorte, seu quarto seria separado.

Kate: Não tenha vergonha de nos chamar quando precisar- avisara ainda observando Lea, que conhecia seu novo quarto- Qualquer dia podemos...Jantar.

Lea: Seria um prazer- ela se deparou com o mundo em sua frente. Teria de se virar a partir de agora.

Seu pequeno cofre não daria por muito tempo, pelo jeito precisava de novas roupas. E o pior é que nem conhecia nada de Lima. Lea tentaria pensar em várias ideias, mas só uma era cabível. Trabalhar. Precisaria ganhar uma bolsa na faculdade mas mesmo assim, tinha a obrigação de guardar um certo dinheiro. E ela correu em busca de uma lista telefônica. Não precisava ser grande coisa, só algo que a fizesse se sentir bem.

–-

Kevin: Heather é sem dúvida a mais gostosa, sem discussões- insistia pela sexta vez, tomando um gole de sua cerveja. O jogo que passava na televisão, pouco lhe importava.

A cena seria comum para um grupo de jovens numa tarde de sábado. Assistir uma partida de futebol, americano, tomar bebida alcoólica, falar sobre algo interessante, ou seja, garotas. Mas já estava um tédio. Kevin, esparramado no chão, segurava uma garrafa enquanto continuava com a ideia de pegar a loira de uma vez só. Mark começara a pegar umas cartas de baralho, pena que ninguém estava com ânimo para acompanhá-lo. Já os dois no sofá, Cory e Grant, tinham os olhos só para o jogo. Mas pareciam querer dormir as vezes.

Kevin: CORY!- gritara, chamando a atenção do amigo, que quase pulou para fora do móvel onde sentava- Pela milésima vez, quem é a garota mais pegável?

Cory: Não tenho o mínimo interesse em saber- respondeu seco e distante, como se nunca tivessem tido essa conversa ridícula antes. O rapaz no chão bufou, fazendo os outros na sala rirem- Sério, eu não me importo...

Grant: Eu votaria na Vanessa- assumiu dando um sorriso safado- Pena que ela sabe ser burra demais e veste muito mal...Um dia usou um laço tão grande na cabeça, que quase tampou mais da metade da sua cara, tirando a voz irritante que tem...

Kevin: Mas você já ficou com ela três vezes- o amigo acusou novamente.

Grant: Por isso eu votei nela como a mais gostosa, idiota!- Kevin revirou os olhos, voltando para Cory novamente. O rapaz continuava fora dali, sem prestar a atenção na leve discussão.

Cory: Já disse que não sei!- repetiu nervoso, vendo os olhares insistentes dos amigos- Talvez Dianna...

Grant: Ainda com aquela magricela?- exclamou meio alto, reparando pelo canto do olho, Mark ficar atento de repente- Ah é, me esqueci...Vocês são namorados.

Cory: E essa conversa já está ficando idiota- Cory deu um suspiro, se levantando do sofá. Pegou uma garrafa de cerveja, deu um gole e fez uma careta. Odiava aquela bebidas baratas. Até se despediu, mas sempre Kevin impedia sua saída.

Kevin: Calma amigo...Trouxe uma surpresa- anunciou, se aproximando da mesinha do cômodo.

Eles não costumava a fazer aquele tipo de coisa, geralmente só em festas. Mas Kevin sabia da revolta de Cory, as coisas não estavam nada boas para o lado do amigo. Ficava sempre assim quando os pais brigavam e ele, inevitavelmente, escutava os gritos ainda que estivesse trancado dentro do quarto. Era todo o motivo para chegar naquela situação. Um pó branco foi derramado em cima da mesinha, Grant ria alto. Kevin ainda tinha uma caixa nova de cigarros.

Kevin: Consegui de um amigo do meu irmão...Não foi fácil, então é melhor aproveitarem- Cory olhou a droga com certo receio, sabia que sua mãe poderia sentir o cheiro depois.

Mas acabou tentando, fazendo caretas cada vez mais. Com o costume, a experiência ficava boa, levando-o a querer mais e mais. Seria sua perdição. Mark era o único em que não parecia muito interessado, provando o mínimo possível. Cory se assustou quando seu celular vibrou no bolso, anunciando a chegada de uma mensagem.

Cory: Vou ter que ir- avisou tacando o cigarro fora. Tossiu umas vezes seguidas, verificando o recado de sua mãe- Jantar em família.

Kevin: Mande lembranças para a Kate- gritou, quando a porta da sala foi batida.

Cory preferiu seguir com seu carro, mesmo que não estivesse tão bem. Sabia de uma certa chegada em sua casa, mas pouco se importava, nem queria a presença de mais alguém por ali. Sempre foi assim, tinha Dianna ao seu lado as vezes, só que eles se viam praticamente na escola. Nada grudento demais. O garoto estacionou na garagem, deixando a jaqueta de couro dentro do carro mesmo, para aliviar o cheiro do cigarro.

Sem nem avisar para ninguém, seguiu até seu quarto. Precisava de um banho, de ficar sozinho. Um cheiro bom vinha da cozinha, mas ao passar pelo quarto de Chris, sentiu aquele dito em sua mente como "odor de perfume gay". Bateu a porta de seu cômodo, se jogando na cama com força. Largou os tênis em um canto, ligando a televisão. Só passava noticiário, coisa que Cory não suportava no momento. Foi para o banheiro, talvez demorasse no banho umas três horas, só inventando uma desculpa para não descer.

Kate: Cory, querido, só falta você!- Kate falara do outro lado da porta, podendo ouvir o salto de sua mãe bater no chão e ir se distanciando aos poucos.

O garoto vestiu simplesmente, saindo com ânimo algum. Nem estava com tanta fome, mas iria comer, para disfarçar. Na sala de jantar, somente Chris e Kate estavam presentes, comendo silenciosamente. Cory olhou para os lados, franziu a testa e olhou para a mãe.

Cory: Onde está Jeremy?- perguntou seco.

Kate: Trabalhando...Talvez chegue um pouco tarde- se desculpou distraída com a comida.

Cory: Acredita mesmo nisso?- soltou um riso sarcástico- Hoje é uma noite de sábado mãe! Empresários não trabalham nesses horário!

Kate: Sente e coma querido- ordenou do jeito mais educado possível. Cory olhou irritado para Chris, que nem se deu ao trabalho de fazer o mesmo.

Cory: Vocês são uns tontos! Isso é o que chamam de jantar em família?- apontou com desgosto para toda a mesa. Kate largou o garfo que segurava, sem palavras suficientes- Perdi até o apetite.

Cory subiu com passos violentos até seu quarto, ignorando os pedidos para que ficasse. Jeremy podia não ser seu pai biológico, mas praticamente virara ao longo do tempo. Pena que era tão vagabundo e sujo quanto ele, as pessoas se faziam de burras para não perceber. E ainda pior, trouxera aquele bastardo ao seu lado, que queria dar uma de "mulherzinha". Trancou a porta, decidido a ignorar todos a partir dali.

–-

Era seu primeiro dia de trabalho. Recebera um vestido amarelo com branco, um crachá com seu nome era prendido ali. Não era o paraíso, mas ganharia uma boa reserva de dinheiro e uma porção de novos amigos. Uma cardeneta em seu bolso e o cabelo, totalmente preso. Sua franja já perfeita. Trabalharia depois da escola e em fins de semana, praticamente o tempo todo. Seria bem duro por um lado.

XXXX: Quero o maior hambúrguer que tiverem, batatas fritas e 500 ml de refrigerante...Sem gelo para não pegar resfriado- uma certa criança pediu, mostrando os dentes tortos num grande sorriso. Deveria ter uns dez anos. Lea anotou, começando a providenciar o pedido

.A garota correu até o balcão. Pediu a comida, só faltava a tal bebida sem gelo. Pegou um copo, colocou na devida máquina e a ligou.

A lanchonete em que trabalhava estava até movimentada, principalmente por famílias, já que era uma tarde tranquila de domingo. Matthew era o dono, que parecera bem simpático ao vê-la pela manhã.

XXXX: Desliga isso ou vai derramar, anã- alguém a avisou, sendo nem um pouco amigável. Lea correu antes que houvesse algum estrago com o refrigerante, vendo a tal morena falar seca.

Lea: Obrigada- falou sem jeito, tapando o copo.

XXXX: É nova, certo? Por isso aconteceu- revirou os olhos, enquanto arrumava uns canudos. Entregou um deles à Lea, fazendo todo aquele trabalho com desgosto- Afinal...Qual é o seu nome, estranha?

Lea: Lea. Lea Michele- respondeu forçando um sorriso. Arrumou o resto do pedido do garoto.

Naya: Sou Naya- falou rapidamente- Se for com a sua cara, te deixo me chamar de Nay...De quem é essa comida?

Lea: Mesa oito- nem precisou continuar, a morena já carregava a comida para o cliente, qua logo atacou a comida.

Lea preferiu terminar o trabalho com os canudos. Estava distraída, nem prestava a atenção no movimento ao seu redor. Entregou alguns pedidos, voltou ao balcão para pedir outros. Ouviu-se um sino, que tocava toda vez que a porta da lanchonete era aberta. Nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar, só de procurar por sua caderneta perdida. Naya mexeu no cabelo, olhando estranhamente para a entrada do lugar.

Lea: Está estranha- comentou olhando confusa para a morena.

Naya: É porque não viu quem está ali- apontou disfarçadamente para um grupo de jovens. Eram quatro, todos muito chamativos por sinal. Naya mordeu os lábios, enquanto eles se sentavam em uma das mesas- Eles nunca aparecem por aqui, deve ser um sinal.

Lea: São só mais clientes- Lea soltou um riso, olhando um pedido que chegara. Mas infelizmente seus olhos foram guiados até um garoto alto, que pelo contrário, nem se dava conta de sua existência.

Naya: Grant...- suspirou soltando um sorriso, enquanto abandonava aquela pose de durona- Você poderia me pedir hoje, não me importaria de ser seu prato principal.

Lea: Isso é nojento- Naya deu um olhar assassino para a colega, que se intrometeu num de seus melhores sonhos- Então...Devia ir lá e perguntar para ele o que deseja...Comer.

Naya: Ficou louca? Nunca vou conseguir!- quase gritou, mas manteu seu nível de voz. A morena se abaixou no balcão, pegando o que parecia uma cardeneta e colocando nas mãos de Lea. A garota congelou imediatamente- É nova aqui, tem que passar por isso pelo menos por uma vez.

**HAHAHAHAHAHA No próximo...Vamos ter um novo shipp para a Lea, quem vocês chutam? Espero que tenham gostado, porque se mandarem reviews, eu posto com mais frequência...Bjs!**


End file.
